


Game of Phones

by Squirrelette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, DORKS FOREVER, Drunk Texting, Funny Shit, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Group chat, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Humor, Hunk/Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Memes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Polynesian Hunk, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, Spanish speaking Lance, Texting, Tumblr Memes, Typos, Underage Drinking, also hamsters, chat fic, cus i was laughing, cus why not, gays in space but no in space in this fic lol, i love my dorky children, i mean i hope its funny, in college or something, intentional typos, inuendos, lance is a shit, lets just drag lance around for everything, like srsly.... this is just wow, like wtf did i do, pidge of nonbinary fight me, prolific swearing, so just gays, so much gayness, text fic, use out outdated memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelette/pseuds/Squirrelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidgeotto: oh fck no he locked himself in his room and all i hear is goddammed miley cyrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 things i hate about you

**Author's Note:**

> first frigging attempt at this crap
> 
> here is my contribution to the fandom
> 
> be it a shitty one
> 
> i honestly have no clue what ive done but hey they are gay and in college what can be better?
> 
> this is purely crack with intentional typos and errors cus who is real life can fucking spell
> 
> also come say ello on tumblr @ ellomynameistrash
> 
> also to make shit easier here is an everchanging username ref
> 
> space sokka - Lance Sanchez  
> TallDarkandSnarky - Keith Nguyen  
> Pidgeotto - Pidge Gunderson  
> hunkalicious - Hunk Kameāloh  
> shiro (later parentalunit) - Takashi Shirogane  
> The_Realest_Leia - Allura  
> Coranic Mechanic - Coran

**space sokka -- > TallDarkandSnarky, Pidgeotto, hunkalicious, shiro, The_Realest_Leia, Coranic Mechanic**  
  
**hunkalicious:**  ello every1  
  
**Pidgeotto:**  mornin hunk, mornin guys  
  
**space sokka:** THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT U! UR VAIN UR GAMES UR INSECURE  
  
**Pidgeotto:** oh good lord not again  
  
**shiro:** What happened this time?  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky:** idk he wont answer my texts or calls  
  
**Pidgeotto:**  oh fck no he locked himself in his room and all i hear is goddammed miley cyrus  
  
**hunkalicious** : omg i hear it now, Keith what did you do?  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : i dont fucking know hes just being a crabass or something, im innocent   
  
**Pidgeotto** has sent a video  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : wtf is that inaudible screeching???  
  
**Pidgeotto** : MY GODDAMMED EARS, MY GODDAMMED EARS ARE FUCKING BLEEDING  
  
**hunkalicious** : lol omg hes singing Gloria Gaynor  
  
**shiro** : Seriously Keith what did you do?  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : who the hell is Gloria Gaynor?  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : I swear to god i didnt do anything, he was fine last night.   
  
**Pidgeotto** : its on repeat...  
  
**space sokka** : AT FIRST I WAS AFRAID I WAS PETRIFIED. KEPT THINKING I COULD NEVER LIVE WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE  
  
**Pidgeotto** : LANCE NO!  
  
**space sokka** : LANCE YES, BUT THEN I SPENT SO MANY NIGHTS THINKING HOW YOU DID ME WRONG, AND I GREW STRONG AND I LEARNED HOW TO GET ALONG!!!!!  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : fucking hell Lance, i saw you last night wtf  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : seriously lance wtf did keith do  
  
**hunkalicious** : yeah seriously, it had to be bad  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : OMFG I DIDNT DO ANYTHING  
  
**space sokka** :  AND NOW YOUR BACK FROM OUTER SPACE, AND I WALKED INTO TO FIND YOU HERE WITH THAT SAD LOOK UPON YOUR FACE  
  
**Pidgeotto** : *you're  
  
**space sokka** : GO TO HELL PIDGE IM HAVIN A MOMENT HERE  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : LANCE WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM  
  
**Pidgeotto** : IF YOU DONT WANT ME CORRECTING YOU THEN USE THE GODDAMED RIGHT WORDS  
  
**shiro** : STOP IT CHILDREN  
  
**Coranic Mechanic** : DO I HAVE TO MAKE CALMING SHAKES?  
  
**Pidgeotto** : NO  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : NO  
  
**space sokka** : YES  
****  
hunkalicious: WHY ARE WE ALL USING CAPS? I WANNA JOIN IN  
  
Pidgeotto: oh my fucking god

**Pidgeotto has left the conversation**

**hunkalicious has added Pidgeotto to the conversation**  
  
**Pidgeotto** : goddammit  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : seriously lance just tell me what i did, youre acting like a kid  
  
**space sokka** : if you dont know why should i tell you  
  
**shiro** : Would you just tell him already?  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : ya  
****  
Coranic Mechanic: yeah  
  
**hunkalicious** : yes!  
  
**Pidgeotto** : ye!  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : yea!  
  
**space sokka** : omg, he wouldnt let me bring home a dog last nite  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : omfg thats what this is about? yea i woudnt let you bring it home, shiro and pidge are fucking allergic  
  
**space sokka** : so  
  
**Pidgeotto** : YOU WERE GONNA BRING A FUCKING DOG HERE?  
  
**space sokka** : she was a stray, and hella cute  
  
**shiro** : As long as you rent a room in my house there are no dogs you know this already Lance  
  
**space sokka** : sorry dad... she prob froze to death last nite  
  
**Pidgeotto** : lasts night weather was clear and  85 degrees, i assure you she did not freeze  
  
**space sokka** : 85?! omg she prob had heatstroke and died  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky had left the conversation**  
Pidgeotto has added TallDarkandSnarky to the conversation  
  
**Pidgeotto** : if i cant leave this fucking conversation no one can  
  
**shiro** : Why does everyone call me dad?  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : cus you are the honorary dad friend  
  
**hunkalicious** : and the oldest  
  
**Coranic Mechanic** : and the sanest  
  
**Pidgeotto** : yeah you are like our parental figure  
  
**space sokka** : our parental unit!  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : omg yes  
  
**Pidgeotto** : yes please  
  
**space sokka** : omg all in favor or shiro changing his name to parentalunit say 'dad'  
  
**hunkalicious** : dad!  
  
**Pidgeotto** : Dad!  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** :  dad  
  
**The_ Realest_Leia** : daddy!!  
  
**Pidgeotto** : whoa  
  
**hunkalicious** : ummmm  
  
**shiro** : I can’t win can I?  
  
**Coranic Mechanic** : Nope  
  
**shiro changed his name to parentalunit**  
  
**parentalunit** : Happy? Now can you please stop arguing and behave, I got to go to work.  
  
**hunkalicious** : Best day ever  
  
**Pidgeotto** : agreed! shiro changed his name and thanks to lance shutting the hell up my ears are no longer bleeding  
  
**space sokka** : my singing is glorious thank you, just like my ass  
  
**hunkalicious** : why dont you try out for American Idol then??  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : DONT ENCOURAGE HIM HUNK  
  
**space sokka** : omg hunk you are a genius!!  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : can i PLEASE leave this conversation?  
  
**space sokka** : come on bby you love me  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : debateable  
  
**Pidgeotto** : oooooooooooooooh  
  
**hunkalicious** : ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh  
  
**space sokka** : awww bby dont be like that, u love me and my ass  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : id sell your soul to satan for a corn chip  
  
**Pidgeotto** : He Did That™  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : Im screencapping this  
  
**space sokka** : seriously keithybby why are you being so salty  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : you were an asshole to be earlier im just returning the fucking favor also im out  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** **has left the conversation**  
  
**space sokka** : wat the fuck did i do?  
  
**Pidgeotto** : ummm..... lol  
  
**hunkalicious** : well you  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : DONT TELL HIM make him wonder  
  
**space sokka** : #betrayed  
  
**Pidgeotto** : #getrekt   
  
**space sokka** : #imout  
  
**space sokka has left the conversation**  
  
**Pidgeotto** : OMG PEACE AND TRANQULITY HAS SPREAD ACROSS THE VALLEY  
  
**hunkalicious** : shouldnt we have told him

**The_Realest_Leia** : no we dont help the stupid ones, we let them fend for themselves  
  
**parentalunit** **has added TallDarkandSnarky to the conversation**  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : fml  
  
**Pidgeotto** : he left the chat  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : seriously? whats he doin now  
  
**hunkalicious** : i hear singing  
  
**Pidgeotto** : who wants frozen yogurt? my treat?  
  
**The_Realest_Leia** : ME!!!  
  
**hunkalicious** : omg me!  
  
**TallDarkandSnarky** : im in  
  
**Coranic Mechanic** : me too!  
  
**hunkalicious** : what about lance  
  
**Pidgeotto** : let him sulk! TONIGHT WE FEAST!


	2. Froyo Bishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which pidge is an asshole child   
> and lance is a bigger idiot than we all thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay doing all this on a tablet is sort of trying lol
> 
> tho i have many more prompts and crap so that means lots more chaps
> 
> thanks for all the positive feedback!

**space sokka -- > TallDarkandSnarky, The_Realest_Leia, Pidgeotto, hunkalicious, Coranic Mechanic, parentalunit**  
  
 **space sokka** : WTF LIKE WHAT THE FUCK  
 **  
Pidgeotto sent an image: froyobishes.png**  
  
 **space sokka** : omfg #betrayed  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : fuck that shit was good  
  
 **TallDarkandSnarky** : how would you know all you had was bobba in yours  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : I resent that, i had a little bit of yogurt  
  
 **space sokka** : I HATE OU ALL, HOW COULD OU GO WITHOUT ME  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : OU  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : OU  
  
 **Coranic Mechanic** : OU  
  
 **hunkalicious** : OU  
  
 **TallDarkandSnarky** : OU  
  
 **space sokka** : I HATE YOU ALL, LIKE SERIOUSLY.... even you keithybby, like wtf  
  
 **TallDarkandSnarky** : pfft i really dont care rn  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : HE DID THAT™  
  
 **hunkalicious** : HE DID™  
  
 **space sokka** : fine b that way, salty little bitch  
  
 **TallDarkandSnarky** **changed his name to TallDarkandSalty**  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : OMG YES, thats so perf  
  
 **space sokka:** omg im so out  
  
 **space sokka** **has left the conversation**  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : i give him 10 mins  
  
 **hunkalicious** : i give him 5  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : i say hes already askin  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : hes singing again, lord fucking help me  
  
 **hunkalicious** : HES SINGING CELINE DION  
  
 **Coranic  Mechanic** : oh lord, i pity you two  
  
  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty -- > space sokka**  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : wtf is your issue?  
  
 **space sokka** : ALL BY MY SELF  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : omg calm down would you  
  
 **space sokka** : NEVER™  
 **  
TallDarkandSalty** : are you really still mad at me over the dog thing  
  
 **space sokka** : no i got over that awhile ago im mad cus i didnt get froyo  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : ill take you tomorrow? you can get the xl one  
  
 **space sokka** : srsly?? all the toppings i want?  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : ya all you want just stop whining and singing and stuff you are killing pidge  
  
 **space sokka:** fine fine i loves you  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : you too  
  
 **space sokka** : can i come back 2 the chat  
  
 **TallDarkandSnarky** : can you behave?  
  
 **space sokka** : si papi  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : ok never call me papi again and ill let you back  
  
 **space sokka** : kk  
  
  
  
 **  
TallDarkandSalty -- > The_Realest_Leia, Pidgeotto, hunkalicious, Coranic Mechanic, parentalunit**  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty has added space sokka to the coversation**  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : i win hunk pay up, allura you too when i see you again and i wont forget  
  
 **hunkalicious** : why do i ever make bets  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : fuckkkk  
  
 **space sokka:** wat were u bettin on  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : how long before you would want back into the chat  
  
 **hunkalicious** : pidge won  
 **  
Pidgeotto** : i said 5min and its been 6 i was closest so i won  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : you suck you smol bish  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SMOL???  
  
 **hunkalicious** : pidge youre short its ok tho  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : HUNK YOU ARE ONE ROOM AWAY ONE ROOM  
  
 **space sokka** : hahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : LANCE YOU ARE ALSO ONE ROOM AWAY  I WILL END BOTH OF YOU  
 **  
space sokka** : fite me  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : im dyin  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : I WILL END ALL OF YOU SO HELP ME GOD  
  
 **space sokka** : watcha gonna do bite my ankle?  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : THATS IT  
  
 **space sokka** : omfg no way  
 **  
The_Realest_Leia** : whats going on??  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : what did they do?  
  
 **hunkalicious** : omg they just did the old chair in front of his door trick he cant open his door now  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : omfg they locked him in his fucking room this is priceless  
  
 **space sokka** : PIDGE WTF I CANT GET OUT  
  
 **Pidgeotto has left the conversation**  
  
 **hunkalicious** : omg they just left like took their laptop and left the house  
  
 **space sokka** : PIDGE I WILL GET YOU FR THIS U WILL PAY  
 **  
space sokka** : HUNK GET ME OUTTA HERE  
 **  
hunkalicious:** uhh...  
 **  
space sokka** : uhh wat???  
  
 **hunkalicious** : i left, i went to go get pidge.... its dark they cant be out alone  
 **  
space sokka** : YOUR KIDDING ME WHAT THE FUCK  
 **  
The_Realest_Leia** : this is rich too fucking rich also its *you're  
  
 **space sokka:** keithybby pls come get me  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : no im in bed and im tired youre in your room you will live until they decide to let you out  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia:** if they let you out  
 **  
Coranic Mechanic:** cant you climb out a window?  
  
 **space sokka** : its 2 stroies  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : whats the worst that coud happen? maybe a broken bone? man up noodle boy  
  
 **space sokka** : noodle boy???? omfg  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : i wonder if he really will do it  
 **  
hunkalicious** : omfg i just saw lance not so gracefully fall from his window 2 stories onto the shrubs wtf  
 **  
The_Realest_Leia** : it was corans idea  
 **  
Coranic Mechanic:** what no i just suggested he try it,  i didnt tell him he had to  
  
 **hunkalicious** : omg i think he hit his head or somehting, hes swaying and singing the macarena  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : omg, do i need to come over?  
  
 **hunkalicious** **has sent a video**  
 **  
The_Realest_Leia** : omg im dying right now, this shit is to funny... srsly doe is he ok?  
  
 **hunkalicious** : idk man idk, brb gonna get him inside  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : coran i blame you for this  
 **  
Coranic Mechianic:** no, why i only made a suggestion, he was the one stupid enough to jump from a 2 story window  
  
 **parentalunit:** What the heck is going on, what did I miss?  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia:** dad!  
  
 **parentalunit** : Please don't call me dad  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : in short pidge and lance faught, pidge locked lance in his room, coran suggested he jump out of a 2 story window, lance is an idiot, and apparently has some sort of head injury, possibly concussion idk though  
  
 **parentalunit** : Oh good lord get the boy to a hospital, do I need to come home right now? Pidge? Hunk?  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : pidge left the chat awhile ago, they like raged quit  
  
 **hunkalicious** : ok i think he will be fine, hes still singing but its in english now  
 **  
space sokka:** WHEN IM KISSIN U MY SENSES CME ALOIVE  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : oh god you let him have his phone  
  
 **parentalunit** : Do I need to come home? Did you check him over for bruising or anything? Can he count your fingers?  
  
 **hunkalicious** : yeah he cant count them, i cant believe he actually jumped tho  
  
 **parentalunit added Pidgeotto to the conversation**  
  
 **parentalunit** : Pidge....  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia:** uh oh  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : yes? :/  
  
 **parentalunit** : You are partially to blame for this, you get to do Lance's laundry for a week  
 **  
Pidgeotto** : omg no... anything but that some of his stuff is frilly  
 **  
parentalunit** : Either that or cooking and we all know you cant cook  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : ok ok fine augh not my fault hes stupid  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty** : ok well this was fun hunk make sure he lives ok? im going to bed nite all  
  
 **TallDarkandSalty had gone offline**  
  
 **The_Realest_Leia** : same night everyone  
 **  
The_Realest_Leia has gone offline**  
  
 **Pidgeotto** : im gonna help hunk with lance  
 **  
Pidgeotto has gone offline**  
 **  
Coranic Mechanic:** night!  
  
 **Coranic Mechanic has gone offline**  
  
 **parentalunit** : OK... I guess Ill just stay on here until I get home  
  
 **space sokka:** WERE SOARING FLYING THERE NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CANT REAch  
  
 **parentalunit:** On second thought I think I'll go shopping before I head home  
 **  
parentalunit has gone offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any prompt ideas lemme know


	3. They totes fukin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which klance should totes get married  
> and shiro and allura are totes fukin lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taking so long to update   
> trying to do all this on a tablet is insane lol

**space sokka -- > TallDarkandSalty, The_Realest_Leia, Pidgeotto, Hunkalicious, Coranic Mechanic, parentalunit**

space sokka: omfg my head wtf

Pidgeotto: good morning to you too idiot

space sokka: y the fck am i a idiot

Hunkalicous: you dont remember last night?

space sokka: no all i kno is my head hurts like fkin hell wat happened

Pidgeotto: oh nothing happened dont worry about it

parentalunit: Pidge

Pidgeotto: shit

Hunkalicious: pidge locked you in your room and you jumped out your window you hit your head and you were singing in spanish and also high school musical

space sokka: pidge #ihateyou also #fkoff

Pidgeotto: YOU ASKED FOR IT! NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE A DICKFACE

space sokka: i resent that my face looks nothin like my dick if i had 2 say so my dick is much prettier

Pidgeotto: OH LORD /flips table

parentalunit: Lance please

The_Realest_Leia: i came in at the fucking wrong time tmi just tmi

space sokka: keith would agree rite keithybbbby?

TallDarkandSalty: im not getting in on this

Pidgeotto: thank you keith

The_Realest_Leia: well i guess it will always be a mystery which is prettier lances face or his cock

space sokka: like i said keith knos he lovs my dick

TallDarkandSalty has left the conversation

**Pidgeotto has added TallDarkandSalty to the conversation**

Pidgeotto: oh no you dont

**TallDarkandSalty has gone offline**

The_Realest_Leia: he got you that time #getrekt

Pidgeotto: fuck off allura

Hunkalicous: who is in the area? i made pancakes enough for everyone feel free to come over for breakfast

The_Realest_Leia: im getting coran up and we are on our way

parentalunit: I'm also on my way

**TallDarkandSalty has come online**

TallDarkandSalty: im coming too

Pidgeotto: wow you were just watching tsk tsk

space sokka: hes 2 scared to face me haha

The_Realest_Leia: uh lance hes literally coming to your house i dont think hes to scared to face you. also we will be there in 10

TallDarkandSalty: im only going for pancakes screw lance

Pidgeotto: OOOOOOOOOOH lmfao he did that

space sokka: im hurt like rlly hurt why do you hurt me like this

parentalunit: Hunk what kind of pancakes are you making?

Hunkalicous: blueberry, chocolate chip and regular

Coranic Mechanic: i call blueberry!!

The_Realest_Leia: im gonna be all over the chocolate ones

parentalunit: I'll stick with regular

The_Realest_Leia: shiro will have some of each

parentalunit: Why?

The_Realest_Leia: cus you are boring duh

space sokka: shes rite super boring

parentalunit: Ugh fine fine I'll be there in 15 see you all then

TallDarkandSalty: im about 5mins away keep me some chocolate ones k hunk?

Hunkalicous: sure there will be more than enough of each

space sokka: omfg these r so gooddddddddddddddddddd

Pidgeotto: WARNING WARNING LANCE HAS INFILRATED TO THE KITCHEN

space sokka: he hit me T_T

TallDarkandSalty: wait for us to get there before you eat also wtf is T_T??

space sokka: u kno T_T

TallDarkandSalty: no

Pidgeotto: its like the cying face or something

TallDarkandSalty: i dont see it

Pidgeotto: for further ref keith is emoji illiterate

space sokka: i giv up like srsly giv up do u not get anythin?

TallDarkandSalty: idk also im here

**TallDarkandSalty has gone offline**

 

  
**space sokka -- > TallDarkandSnarky, The_Realest_Leia, Pidgeotto, Hunkalicious, Coranic Mechanic, parentalunit**

space sokka: omg keith took me 2 get froyo

Pidgeotto: poor keith

The_Realest_Leia: srsly poor keith

space sokka: y poor keith???

Pidgeotto: i pity anyone who has to go anywhere with your ass

space sokka: no worries my ass is fine so its k like fo real

The_Realest_Leia: omg why am i here

Pidgeotto: i ask myself this hourly but everytime i leave someone adds me back

TallDarkandSalty: please tell me why yu arein this chat when we are right next to eachother

space sokka: idk cus its fun

TallDarkandSalty: get off your goddammed phone lance

space sokka: get off ur fuking phone keithy

TallDarkandSalty: lance now

space sokka: make me

TallDarkandSalty: oh i will

The_Realest_Leia: would you two just get married already

TallDarkandSalty: shut up allura also i stole his phone

Pidgeotto: savage also i second alluras comment get married all fucking ready

TallDarkandSalty: on that note we are signing off for the nite dont expect lance home tonite

hunkalicious: ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh

**TallDarkandSalty is now offline**

Pidgeotto: i feel as tho some bedrocking is gonna be happin tonight

Coranic Mechanic: such a crude way to put it

The_Realest_Leia: crude? us? fuck no we are angels

Pidgeotto: well coran what did you want me to say? they will be fucking hardcore tonight??

parentalunit: Pidge thats enough, there are things I dont need to hear

The_Realest_Leia: jus cus you aint gettin any dosent mean you gotta be salty shiro

parentalunit: Who says im not getting any?

The_Realest_Leia: cus um i wuld kno?

Pidgeotto: really allura how would you know hm???

The_Realest_Leia: uhhhh

**The_Realest_Leia has left the chat**

hunkalicious: well thats super sus

Pidgeotto: totes sus what do you have to say shiro?

parentalunit: ummmm connection is breaking up cant get your text

Pidgeotto: fuck no that dont work when ur texting

**parentalunit has left the conversation**

Pidgeotto: coran what do you know??

**Coranic Mechanic has left the conversation**

hunkalicious: ok yeah thats sus big time

Pidgeotto: they are totes fucking

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep coming with the prompts some will be used in upcoming chaps

**Author's Note:**

> also feel free to send prompts to my  
> i have no life so ya
> 
> http://ellomynameistrash.tumblr.com/


End file.
